A Guide to Selphie
by Soon Wiggles Soon
Summary: My take on Selphie [not a story]. Rated PG13 due to talk on sexual themes.


In Final Fantasy VIII, the supporting characters have many differences from earlier games. One character in particular has captured my attention and that character is Selphie Tilmitt. In the game, Selphie seems child-like, innocent and care-free. I thought about her a lot and have come to a conclusion of her persona that makes perfect sense in my mind. Let me get into the layers of Selphie and why she appeals to me.  
  
Selphie is actually the happy, fun person she seems to be, but she does also have layers beneath those green eyes and happy-go-lucky flips. She enjoys laughter and creating jokes and light conversations. Though she is clumsy, she may have a certain grace to her that proves she is actually more mature than seemingly. I do not think she is ditzy, just that she laughs a lot and enjoys the feeling of being light and fun. I do think she is capable of a serious conversation.   
  
In the bedroom, she is graceful, and if she doesn't have experience, than she wants to try new things. She is curious and loves to grasp that. She also catches on quickly and enjoys doing all different things. I would not doubt it if she was bisexual. So, in the bedroom, Selphie is what she is and she can truly express herself there. No doubt that she is sexy, talented and curious in bed.  
  
I would not doubt it if she enjoyed all different kinds of music. Sure, she probably likes pop, but I think Selphie enjoys anything that is good and you can enjoy through movement. Whether it be Hard Rock or Ska, Oldies or Goth, I'm sure she values music as I do, if they are talented, they deserve some respect. So, I think she enjoys all genres, just not all music. The same goes for movies and video games. Selphie is a computer person. She screams out, web design. Why? I don't really know. What I do know is that she chats, emails, surfs and creates/designs web sites for something or another. She reallly doesn't have any obsessions, so I guess I don't know what she would base them on.   
  
As for Style, okay her style isn't that great, yellow isn't a great color, but she seems to pull it off seemingly well. I think she'd look more mature in green, purple and black. Yellow seems to represent her well, but it just doesn't do justice like the latter colors. So, in my stories, I try to incorperate the fact that she might change clothes sometimes and change it up a bit. I like that flip. That's all there is to it. Maybe a more subtle one would be better when she gets older.   
  
Selphie is very much into Drama and Theatre. I am sure she is into performing, because she loves the spotlight and generally has fun doing it. Though she may not be serious about it, she does consider it a hobby or pastime.  
  
Organization. This is something she does well and not so good. Yes, both. She is organized in the sense of setting up events, festivals, making plans, but this is because she can't stand to be bored. She isn't organized in the sense that she has a clean room, roomy hard drive, etc. I am sure her room would be a raging mess, have a couple filled hard drives, and all that jazz.   
  
A reason for this is that she, possibly gets bored easily with something and switches to the next thing. She doesn't care about much until she gets in that moment of time where she is passionate about something.That may end shortly and she'd switch to the next thing without caring to much what happens with the latter. For example, I love Dragonball Z. I know that I do, yet right now I don't dwell on it much because I'm past that for the moment. I know I will one day come back to it, but right now I am happy with Sailor Moon.Now that I'm obsessed with SM, I will devote my time to reading/writing fan fiction/art, surfing websites and finding as much information and pictures as possible. Eventually I get tired of that, and obsess over something new or a past interest.   
  
Selphie is understanding, open-minded and caring. She'd make an excellent friend and an even better lover. For these reasons, she is my favorite character and the one I can most relate to. I enjoy induldging that which is Selphie and hope that there are others who feel the same.  
  
For fighting, Selphie is an excellent fighter, all around. Her skill with magic exceeds her skill for combat, but her combat is still deadly. I use Siren and Pandemona for her GFs, they seem to compliment her personality well.  
  
RELATIONS  
  
Irvine-  
Irvine and Selphie would have a good relationship romantically. They are both wild and curioius in the bedroom and they obviously have a history and know each other well enough to form that lasting coupling. As friends they are flirty, curious, confused and they enjoy hanging out just the two of them, though I'm sure Selphie could care less how many people are hanging out-just so long as everyone is enjoying themselves. They have a level of understanding where he can look but not touch [in the relationship], and she has to make time for him. Sex will be very good with variations. All in all, I think this is a good, lasting match. 9/10-L 10/10-F  
  
Squall-  
Squall and Selphie would make a good pair as well. Friends-wise they are close but distant. She could be one of the only people to make him admit something and talk about himself. Though he may not show it, he cares deeply for the brunette and would do anything to protect her-which of course he feels he must do. In a coupling, Selphie and Squall would be awesome. They are opposites in just the right way to make them attractable. As I said, she can make him open up, not in front of people, mind you, but in private and because he is a romantic, he'll shower her with love and gifts as much as he can, which she'd enjoy. He'd do this out of some fear of losing her, and will thus be over-protective, but she might actually enjoy that. Sex will be good-Squall with little experience, but a fast learner and Selphie as I said before.  
9/10-L 10/10-F  
  
Zell-  
I don't see this relationship lasting long, but again, this is my opinion. On the upside, Zell and Selphie are much alike with their personas only varying slightly. I'm sure sex would be good with all that energy. Zell is probably experianced and would admit it to prove something whereas Selphie would keep sex talk in the bedroom. If there was a loving connection between the two, the only thing that would break it would be a Selphie relation with another or his with the Library girl, maybe? The friendship would be strong, Zell feeling as though he must protect her and her thinking she must protect him. They connect enough for a long, deserving friendship.   
6/10-L 8/10-F  
  
Seifer-  
Coming Soon  
  
  
Riona-  
Riona is way too boring for Selphie. No offense to Riona fans. They just aren't alike and when they differ, they don't compliment each other. I don't see a romantic relationship at all. A friendship would require that she and Selphie connected on something and they don't really have anything in common. So, I see them as aquaintances at best.  
3/10-L 5/10-F  
  
Quistis-  
Quistis and Selphie would be interesting. I always thought of Quistis as a Seifer person or maybe as a lesbian. If she were as lesbian or at least bisexual, I see her relationship with Selphie in two possibilities. Either they'd get together due to one being the dominant and the other being the [so to speak] bitch. Selphie might be good for her, lighten her moon and whatnot, but then, she wouldn't really be Quistis, would she? The other outcome is that Quistis would either resent Selphie's openess or assume she ditzy right off the back and ignore her presence unless need be. This could work out either way. Aren't 50/50s great? For friendship, they'd be close for the same reasons. They just compliment each other. The only thing they'd need to work out his Quistis' harshness towards things and Selphies way of bugging people until they do what she thinks is best for them.   
6/10-L 7/10-F 


End file.
